Jaque mate
by belaja
Summary: [Traducción de "Checkmate" de Reyser] Zelda, Ganondorf. Rojo y blanco. Piezas de ajedrez escarlatas y de marfil. Sangre y huesos. Cae el rey. Link/Zelda implícito. Muerte de un personaje, violencia. One-shot


_N. de T.: Antes de nada, me gustaría agradecerle otra vez a Reyser u / 3499561 /Reyser) el haberme dado su permiso para traducir su fic. El original se llama _Checkmate _y podéis leerlo en s /8944495 /1 / Checkmate (poniendo la dirección de esta página delante y quitando los espacios, claro está)._

**N. de A.: Advertencias: muerte de un personaje, violencia, sangre, ligero OOC y la tan original metáfora del ajedrez. ¿Estoy diciendo que sea original? No. :P Ligeros spoilers de OoT: jefes, sabios y cosas así. Puede que esto resulte aburrido en el sentido de que se alarga demasiado, pero creo que se puede leer...**

**No sé cómo, pero esto ha terminado con Zelda/Ganondorf no correspondido. ¿Por qué? Claro, añade algo al argumento, pero... no sé. He cambiado un poco las edades (Gannie es más joven) pero, quitando eso, creo que está bien.**

**Apenas está ahí, pero hay Zelda/Link implícito. Pero eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Soy yo, después de todo.**

**¡Este es mi one-shot más largo hasta la fecha! ¡Yuju! ¡Viva yo! ¿Y todas estas cosas tan oscuras? No te preocupes, no voy a escribir más (mentira, sí lo voy a hacer. Creo que estoy enferma).**

**Otro apunte: SÍ, se supone que el contexto es vago. ;A;**

* * *

_Se sientan._

_La mesa es de madera, surcada por arañazos. El color es rico y oscuro, como los profundos bordes del amanecer._

_ Se miran. Su mirada es azul —tan azul— y parece vacía. No, no está vacía. Dice demasiado para estar vacía. Sus ojos están en blanco; piensan; son. Él la mira, con sus ojos dorados y crueles como lenguas de fuego abrasador._

_El tablero de ajedrez se dispone ante ellos, rojo sobre casillas blancas, puras, profundas, claramente delimitados. Casi parece una broma. Casi se ríe._

_Ella se inclina, y las mangas de seda de su vestido bailan cuando alcanza una pieza en un movimiento ágil. Luego, con un gracioso movimiento de muñeca, la coge y la mueve._

_El ruido, pese a no ser tan alto como él cree que es, resuena en la habitación vacía. Se inclina, apoyándose en sus guantes de metal, y contempla la pieza._

_Qué raro. Qué irónico. Un pequeño caballero, escabulléndose entre las casillas del tablero para atacarle por la espalda. Cree que esa táctica le funcionará. ¿Acaso ella, la que se supone que posee la Sabiduría, cree que un simple caballero puede derrotar al rey?_

_El caballero es inocente, puro, y de pronto se despierta en él un odio hacia una simple pieza. El odio se despierta en él aunque no sea más que una mera pieza de mármol y marfil._

_Pero algo hace que los engranajes de su cerebro den vueltas y vueltas, y ve al caballero alzándose ante sí. No es una mera pieza de ajedrez, no es un mero juguete: es de verdad. Ve al caballero con el gorro que ya ha perdido su verde; la espada brilla una vez. Solo una vez._

_Ve sus ojos, azules como los de ella. Ve cómo se mueve, cómo la boca se abre y se cierra ante sí; el movimiento es tan real que podría alcanzarlo y matarlo y aplastarlo con sus propias manos. Odia al caballero; odia hasta la pieza._

_Ella golpea la mesa con sus dedos enguantados, aburrida, y él deja de mirar la pieza. Lentamente, ella le señala las suyas color sangre en su lado del tablero, esparcidas como viejos y oxidados soldados de juguete._

—_Os toca._

* * *

Sus manos sudan bajo los guantes de cuero; se tensan cuando da una estocada. El filo, plateado como la luna lasciva, atraviesa el hueso y la carne de la criatura, que desaparece en un polvo negro con un grito de agonía.

El pelo rubio se le pega a la frente sudorosa, y oye jadeos desesperados que tarda en darse cuenta de que son suyos. Se tambalea un poco, pero no llega a caerse. El mundo da vueltas a su alrededor, la hierba seca le roza sus extremidades desnudas, amenazando con tragárselo...

—¿Estás bien? —La bola flotante de reluciente azul que es su hada y compañera está ahí. Él asiente, una vez, y el mundo va girando más despacio. Los vivos rojos y naranjas del amanecer se entremezclan hasta confundirse, y sonríe con fuerza, ignorando por completo la pregunta del hada.

—Oye, Navi —dice, y cae de repente al suelo. Se sienta, cruza las piernas y trata de relajarse, pero no puede soltar la espada—. ¿Adónde crees que van? —El héroe hace gestos exagerados donde antes estuvo la criatura.

El hada guarda silencio durante unos instantes, como si estuviera meditando:

—Creo que no se van a ninguna parte, Link. Ni siquiera creo que llegasen a existir de verdad.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el héroe se ríe, se levanta, y envaina la magna espada.

—Yo tampoco. —Mira al hada, que vuelve a esconderse bajo su sombrero—. Venga. No podemos hacer esperar más a Zelda.

* * *

_El Rey del Desierto calla y mira el tablero. Las piezas rojas como la sangre lo esperan; esperan como siempre esperan a su rey. La princesa guarda silencio, pero el rey sabe que cada vez se pone más impaciente._

_Fija la mirada en una de las piezas rojas, en un peón. Se encoge de hombros, un poco. Son prescindibles y se puede permitir sacrificar una. También ve al caballero que amenaza con matarlo. Alza sus extremidades infinitas y pálidas hacia el rey del color de la sangre. La mera idea es para echarse a reír, y solo una palabra ocupa sus pensamientos: «jamás»._

_Con un gesto fuerte y decidido, que contrasta con la intensa gracia de ella, alcanza el peón y lo mueve. Son prescindibles, ¿cierto? Solo objetos para distraer al caballero. Para distraerlo, distraerlo hasta que acabe por matarlo y por aplastar definitivamente al rey de marfil._

_Ella arquea una de sus finas cejas y junta las manos bajo la barbilla. Él la mira y se pregunta quién es en realidad. ¿Acaso es la hermosa princesa llena de gracia que aparenta ser? ¿O acaso hay algo más allá de esa fachada, alguien mucho más peligroso de lo que él podría llegar a ser jamás?_

_Lo fascina. Esta princesa, esta líder, esta chica lo fascina. Casi vuelve a reírse: la expresión confusa de ella no tiene precio. Bien, eso es lo que él busca: confusión, niebla, giros. No puede anticiparlo todo, ¿cierto?_

_El siguiente movimiento destruye sus planes en pedazos de piezas rojas como la sangre._

_Toma la pieza, todavía tan grácil como una mariposa venenosa, y mueve el caballero con agilidad. Lo coloca, casi con orgullo, donde antes estuvo el peón. Coge el peón, y su magia y su mano lo aplastan. Solo queda polvo._

_Después alza la cabeza, dulce, fingiendo inocencia, y lo mira. Ojos encantadores frente a ojos leoninos. Se da cuenta, entonces, de que ni siquiera es solo una chica. Es algo más, algo..._

_Golpea la mesa con los puños, enfurecido, y se levanta en un movimiento abrupto que parece cortar el aire pesado. Las piezas de ajedrez tiemblan, en especial el caballero, pero no caen. Ni ahora, ni nunca, nunca jamás. Ella no aparta su mirada de la suya, y entonces se da cuenta de que disfruta con esto._

_El Rey del Desierto comprende que jamás ganará la partida a no ser que juegue como ella lo hace. Calma su temperamento fiero y mueve un alfil. Los alfiles son más fuertes; se mueven en sendas diagonales, tentadoras. Burlarán al caballero; jura que burlarán al caballero. Los movimientos del alfil son limpios y precisos; acaba con un peón cercano, que se desvanece en su puño._

_Levanta la vista para ver cómo cambia la expresión indiferente de ella. Apenas varía; sus ojos azules se abren. Él sonríe con una sonrisa firme que —está seguro de ello— la perturba._

—_Os toca —se burla, y, para su sorpresa, ella sonríe y el tintineo de su suave risa le recuerda a gorriones. No lamenta la pérdida de sus piezas; se da cuenta de que mira hacia delante._

—_Excelente jugada —señala ella, y la partida continúa. Él no aparta la vista del pequeño caballero que avanza lentamente entre sus piezas escarlatas._

* * *

El goron rueda un poco más antes de pararse para escrutar sus alrededores con sus ojos negros y ágiles. Link se detiene; sus botas hacen ruidos extraños sobre el suelo de piedra que resuenan en la distancia.

—Creo que ya estás listo —susurra el goron, pero el rugido acelerado del dragón no lo deja seguir. El goron grita; trata de huir —_correcorrecorre_—, pero Link sabe que es inútil.

El caballero se limita a mirar, sus manos sudorosas agarrando la espada, mientras el hada grita y el goron grita, y todo se convierte en un amasijo achicharrado de...

El caos salvaje e interminable de la nube de gritos lo devoran al tiempo que Link se cubre las oídos, temblando. «No más muertes», suplica el héroe, «no, no, no...»

Abre un ojo y ve cómo el goron desaparece en la boca del dragón, una masa de rocas y huesos que arden y sangran. El sonido del miedo le desgarra la garganta, que abandona como un grito solitario.

El enorme dragón, con sus escamas rojas y su fuego eterno, se aproxima a él con un movimiento fluido y elegante. El dragón, sus ojos ardiendo como rubíes destrozados, ruge, liberando una tormenta de fuego, y vuela hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

Link suelta un grito —solo uno— cuando el fuego le quema la piel. El hedor a carne quemada lo abruma y el hada zumba a su alrededor, preocupada. El pasado no importa, solo el presente. Pese a que la pérdida del goron arde en su mente igual que el dolor, no piensa más en ella.

Lo que se ha ido, se ha ido, y lo que le asusta más que la pérdida del goron es darse cuenta de que no pudo hacer absolutamente nada: se limitó a contemplarla y a huir.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta, y él da una voltereta, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su brazo quemado roza el suelo—. Parece que la túnica no es completamente resistente al fuego...

—No —dice él y coge el pesado martillo. Se siente cómodo con el martillo en sus manos; siente cómo su poder le corre por las venas. Y aunque no pueda describirlo, se siente... bien. El corazón le late acelerado, _pumpumpum;_ se sacude en su pecho.

—¡Aaah! ¡Link! —el hada le grita al oído y se gira justo a tiempo para ver cómo se acercan las fauces del dragón, su melena de fuego acechándolo como una tormenta. Casi —casi— no consigue evitar el fuego con un salto rápido hacia un lado. Jadea.

El movimiento interminable le duele y siente el ardor de su corazón en la garganta; amenaza con salírsele del pecho y terminar en el suelo en un ruido sordo, sangriento. Aun así, agarra el martillo con fuerza y siente cómo la espada se sacude en su espalda. La sensación de poder, de valor, vuelve a él, y la agarra con sus manos empapadas en sangre y sudor.

El dragón gruñe y vuela hacia un agujero, su cola dorada brillando como una llamarada. Su corazón late, _pumpumpum_, y sabe que el dragón saldrá otra vez. Y así se aleja, corre, _lejoslejos._

Otro movimiento precipitado, otra ráfaga de aire y el dragón se alza de nuevo. Sus instintos los empuja y Link gruñe y empuña el martillo hacia delante. Y siente algo: se avergüenza del orgullo que lo llena cuando el martillo aplasta los huesos huecos.

Navi sigue gritándole y él agarra la espada, con sus dedos tentando a ciegas. Se grita —_¡corre, corre, corre!_— y antes de que se dé cuenta la espada ya está en el aire, dejando con su plata latigazos ardientes en la carne del dragón. El monstruo grita, aunque él sabe que no puede moverse y se siente satisfecho al conocer el poder que tiene en sus manos.

Y sigue cortando, y un poderoso tajo hace que la cabeza del que una vez fue un orgulloso dragón ruede inerte por el suelo, como unas canicas. Pero él sigue asestando tajos y no se da cuenta hasta que el rojo inunda el suelo y el hada se aleja unos centímetros de él antes de susurrarle:

—Link. Está muerto. —Navi tiembla y vuelve a su escondite, bajo su sombrero. Él se detiene, con su mirada fija en la cabeza cortada y en los ojos de rubí, muertos y apagados. Los cortes largos, en líneas diagonales y dentadas, le recuerdan a cristal resquebrajado y, casi con culpa, envaina la espada.

* * *

_Está pensando, sabe que está pensando. Arruga el entrecejo y entorna sus ojos azules, examinando el tablero. «Usad vuestra sabiduría, princesa», ansía provocarla, «comprobad si os es ahora de ayuda»._

_Él fija la mirada en el pequeño caballero, que baila por las casillas rojas y blancas, acercándose cada vez más a su rey. Entorna sus ojos dorados durante un instante y aprieta los puños. Por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo la princesa lo mira unos segundos, sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad. Y ve cómo, casi de manera inconsciente, se coloca un mechón rubio tras la oreja. Huele al agua del mar y a la brisa; el olor es tan suave que apenas lo nota..._

_Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo nota. Ganondorf piensa que podría considerarlo un olor desagradable, pero mentiría si lo hiciera._

_Cruza los brazos y los apoya en la mesa. El peso de su armadura plateada hace crujir la madera y ella le dirige una mirada molesta antes de volver a fijar su atención en el tablero de ajedrez._

—_¿Estáis en apuros, princesa? —Su voz grave resuena en la habitación y ella lo ignora, observándolo en silencio. Le recuerda a una gata que ronda de noche por las calles vacías en busca de pistas. _

_Le molesta la manera en que lo ignora. El Rey del Desierto gruñe: _

—_¿Estáis en apuros? —Espera que pueda sentir la intensidad de sus ojos de león._

_Alza la vista —una vez— antes de mirar de nuevo las piezas inertes. _

—_No —afirma ella, y los ojos le brillan como diamantes afilados... afilados, tan afilados que podrían cortarle a él las manos y seguir brillando todavía._

_Extiende el brazo y coge una pieza: el caballero, nota él con desdén. Sus movimientos ya no son suaves como un sueño ni contenidos como un pájaro, ni siquiera elegantes como los de una mariposa. Son oscuros, están siempre al acecho; le recuerdan a un gato. Los ojos le brillan de nuevo: ya no le parecen encantadores, sino peligrosos._

_«¿Quién es esta muchacha?», se pregunta una y otra vez, pese a saber que no encontrará respuesta alguna. «¿Es una princesa?». Se pregunta si es Sabiduría o Poder lo que porta. Son preguntas estúpidas cuya respuesta ya conoce, pero no puede evitar formularlas._

_El caballero danza entre las piezas y sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa cuando ella agarra el alfil. Se maldice: ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta de su error? No, se dice, no es culpa suya. Es del caballero. La tensión los rodea como la bruma. La vista se le nubla de sorpresa e ira._

_Con gentileza, y casi provocándolo, ella aplasta el alfil. Arde. Abre su puño enguantado y las cenizas caen, vuelan hacia su lado del tablero hasta terminar cerca de sus manos._

_Los ojos le brillan de nuevo, con una belleza felina._

_Ganondorf observa el tablero, que se va quedando vacío poco a poco, en silencio. Fija la mirada en el caballero, que sigue vivo... y, a la vez, no lo está. Hace ya tiempo que cejó en su empeño de entender cómo lo hacía._

_Jura que lo aplastará. Jura que lo matará. Jura que ella contemplará horrorizada cómo hará gritar y retorcerse al caballero. Semejantes pensamientos logran consolarlo —un poco— y los ojos de ella brillan de nuevo._

* * *

El agua retrocede y Link se desmaya; la espada resuena al caer al suelo. Navi zumba a su alrededor, viendo cómo el nivel del agua baja, baja, baja...

Él se pregunta si está perdiendo las fuerzas, si un día simplemente caerá y morirá y arderá. Pero no lo hará, pues es un héroe —no, un caballero— y los caballeros no mueren nunca jamás. Está seguro de ello.

Su espada está manchada de violentas salpicaduras de sangre oxidada y suelta un suspiro largo y pesado. Se pregunta por qué, por qué hace todo esto. Por qué hace todo esto cuando lo único que ha de hacer es dejar su espada en el suelo y... correr. Pero el caballero, el héroe, sabe que la pregunta es fútil cuando tiene la respuesta justo delante.

Lo hace por ella, por ella, ella, ella. Por la princesa que apenas consigue recordar. Trata de aferrarse a ese recuerdo fugaz. Lo logra, y ahí está ella, una mera brizna de un tiempo ya perdido. Ve mechones de pelo dorado y unos ojos azules. En su egoísmo trata de conservar el recuerdo — de conservarla a ella—, pero desaparece antes de que siquiera pueda llegar a consolarlo.

El agua helada le inunda la túnica y tiembla un poco. Todo lo hace por ella, de cualquier forma, por la princesa que está seguro que lo observa en la distancia. «Eres idiota, Link», se dice. Ni siquiera la conoces. Y, al mismo tiempo, sí lo hace.

No puede evitar sentir que ya la ha conocido, en algún lugar —no aquí, claro que no—, pero ¿dónde? Hace mucho tiempo... no, hace tiempo, hace vidas. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta al pensar en vidas pasadas. Navi interrumpe sus pensamientos con su vocecilla y él alza la vista.

—¿No tendríamos que ir ahora a por la Sabia del Agua, Link? —su vocecilla tiembla, resuena, y él asiente despacio. Su cuerpo le dice que se levante, pero sus pensamientos siguen con la princesa, en una brizna de recuerdos que ya desaparecen. —¿Dónde está Ruto?

—Por ahí —responde de manera imprecisa, y se pregunta si todavía puede tocar el mundo que tiene ante sí. Link extiende el brazo para coger la espada y la agita para quitarle los restos de un tentáculo. Tiembla como gelatina; se niega a soltar sangre. Esto lo perturba y frunce el ceño.

—¿Link? ¡Venga! —El hada no sabe qué hacer y zumba a su alrededor como una mosca. Navi se para de repente y mira el tentáculo. Los cortes son tan claros que duele verlos. —¿Estás bien?—. Link puede saborear la duda que hay en su voz.

—Sí. —No le hace caso y envaina la espada de nuevo. Una vez, tan solo una vez, se pregunta qué se sentiría al ver a Navi, su amiga más cercana, temblando bajo el roce de la hoja, sangrando. Pero se decanta por ignorar estos pensamientos.

Antes de irse, se gira para mirar otra vez el tentáculo, sin saber qué encontrará. Y se retuerce, como si estuviera sufriendo... no, como si aún sintiera los tajos sin sentido que él le asestó antes. Pero no sangra, y, antes de que sea dé cuenta, sigue tan muerto como antes, como si lo que acaba de ver no hubiese pasado.

* * *

_No sabe cómo sentirse... no, más bien no sabe qué siente por esta chica, esta princesa. No sabe de qué clase es la ira tan honda que siente hacia el tablero, hacia el caballero._

_Odia al caballero, en toda su gloria; odia el peligro que representa. Odia la idea, que con cada jugada se hace más y más probable, de que el caballero pueda derrotarlo. De que el caballero pueda derrotar a su rey. Y cada vez se inquieta más y protege más a su rey, lo rodea._

_La princesa lo observa —siempre lo observa— con esos ojos suyos. A veces son encantadores. Otras poseen la gracia felina de un gato al acecho de su presa. Y de vez en cuando son fríos como el hielo, la nieve, la tormenta, la ventisca. Se pregunta a menudo quién es ella. Está seguro de que es una princesa. Pero el caballero y ella también son peligrosos. La ignora: solo es una chica. Debe centrarse en el caballero._

_El tablero se vacía poco a poco. Sus orgullosas piezas —torres, alfiles, caballeros— desaparecen lentamente. Solo quedan unas pocas. Teme que hasta su orgullosa reina se vuelva vulnerable. Solo quedan unas pocas. Solo quedan peones. Solo..._

_Pero jura que el rey no... jamás. Jura que no le mostrará clemencia al caballero, no, ninguna. Las piezas se desvanecen poco a poco; el caballero las toma y las destruye. A veces la princesa tira las piezas al suelo y lo mira para ver cuál será su reacción. Otras son diminutos montones de ceniza, que a veces le sopla, en un beso lleno de cinismo (o eso quiere pensar él)._

_Trata de no apresurarla; sabe que está pensando, esperando. Su próxima jugada acabará con él. Lo sabe, simplemente lo sabe. Pero no puede odiarla; no puede hallar en sí mismo las llamas de odio ardiente que siente por el caballero. Desconoce qué clase de sentimiento es este._

_Lo único que sabe es que terminará por destruir al caballero porque lo prometió, lo prometió, ¡lo prometió!..._

_Prometió que no le mostraría piedad._

_Ella aparta la vista del tablero y sonríe, pero él sabe que la sonrisa es tan falsa como su fachada de tranquilidad: sus ojos azules están helados. Nota que está tensa. Mira el tablero pintado de blanco y escarlata y se da cuenta de su error..._

_... unos minutos después._

_Ella también se da cuenta, y la sonrisa se hace más grande. Lo enfurece, lo frustra y una parte de él detesta admitir que también es ciertamente hermosa. Los filos peligrosos de la sonrisa, la oscura sospecha que sus preciosos ojos azules esconden... lo fascinan. No sabe cómo. Ni siquiera sabe por qué._

_Pero jura que descifrará a esta chica, a esta chica tan peligrosa. Intenta repetirse, una y otra vez, que es inofensiva, débil. No le costaría nada romper sus bonitos huesecillos y verla desangrarse. Pero él entrecierra los ojos cuando ella se mueve; una parte de él le ordena que la vigile. Intenta ignorarla. Se repite que es el caballero._

_Y, de cualquier forma, sigue el consejo. _

_La amplia sonrisa y sus bordes peligrosos y afilados sigue allí. Sigue allí cuando coge la pieza —otra vez el caballero; las entrañas le arden y está a punto de estallar— y la desplaza hacia delante. Lo mueve de forma sensual, y él no sabe cómo. No lo sabe, no lo sabe, ¡no lo sabe!, y eso lo destroza por dentro._

_La torre —una vez fue fuerte, pero cuya pérdida no lamentará como hizo jugadas atrás— está a su alcance y lo destruye. Esta vez se desmorona limpiamente en tres pedazos. Caen uno encima de otro y ella los golpea cuidadosamente con su mano enguantada. Caen._

_Él suelta una carcajada hueca, la única fachada tras la que esconder sus crecientes desesperación, frustración y preocupaciones. Teme que nunca la descifrará. Teme que el caballero lo atrapará, que se deshará de él como ella de la torre. ¿Por qué siempre el caballero? Lo mira más de cerca; jura que no burlará sus defensas la próxima vez._

_¿Pero cuántas promesas ha roto ya? Una parte de él abandona el callejón sin salida y clava en ella sus ojos dorados en llamas. Ella aparta la mirada de los pedazos de la torre._

—_¿Quién sois, muchacha? —Aunque no sea una pregunta retórica, no espera que le responda. No ha respondido ninguna hasta el momento, y no cree que tenga intención de hacerlo._

—_Una princesa —dice vagamente, y él observa cómo ojea las piezas. Está a punto de reñirse; cuando ella espera su próxima jugada, él se limita a mirarla. Siente curiosidad: ansía, no, necesita saber._

_Él se ríe otra vez, y el sonido fogoso hace que ella piense en carne ardiendo bajo el sol del desierto. Él todavía puede olerla, el aroma del agua marina y la brisa. No es su aroma, sino el aroma de todas las vidas que ha vivido y de las que aún ha de vivir._

_Ella lo mira, sorprendida por su risa._

—_Esa no es quien sois, Zelda —la acusa el Rey del Desierto. Es la primera vez que pronuncia su nombre—. Eso es lo que sois. Pero si tuvierais que describiros en una sola palabra, no diríais princesa. Eso no es lo que consideráis ser._

_Guarda silencio mientras espera que su expresión indiferente cambie. No lo hace._

—_Princesa —dice el título con sorna— es un título que se os ha dado. Lo tomáis. Pero los títulos desaparecen. No representan quién sois._

_Le dirige una mirada penetrante. Sus ojos ya no son fríos; son como espadas —la espada del caballero— que giran, danzan, terminan por cortarlo. Pero no le importa._

—_¿De verdad? —Sus ojos arden y él decide que la ira, una ira inútil, no es propia de ella—. ¿Reconocéis, pues, que no sois el Rey del Desierto? ¿Es eso un mero título para vos?_

_Suelta una risotada siniestra:_

—_Correcto. No soy un rey del desierto. Soy un hombre llamado Ganondorf. Rey del Desierto no es más que un título. He sido más que eso a lo largo de todas mis vidas. Recordad, princesa: los títulos desaparecen. —La mira. La ira se ha apagado y ahora no es más que ascuas que brillan amargas—. No habéis respondido a mi pregunta._

_Suelta un suspiro demasiado pesado para la edad que tiene. Es un suspiro que carga con todas sus vidas, con todos los títulos que ha ostentado y abandonado. _

—_¿Quién soy, preguntáis? De acuerdo. —Su mirada se ensombrece—. Soy un peón. —Señala una de sus pequeñas piezas de marfil. Y aunque ella haya capturado y nunca dado, él también lo ha hecho. Él ha capturado casi todos sus peones._

_La respuesta lo sorprende y alza una ceja escarlata:_

—_¿Un peón, decís?_

—_No existo más que por los jugadores. —Sus palabras son suaves y al mismo tiempo afiladas como cristal resquebrajado—. No existo más que para cumplir los planes de las Diosas. _

_Coge un peón y lo mira:_

—_¿Lo veis, rey del desierto? No puede moverse por sí mismo. —Lo suelta y el peón cae y rueda—. Necesita que algo lo controle. No sirve más que para cumplir mi plan y ningún otro._

_No sabe qué le lleva a hacerlo, pero alcanza un mechón rubio y lo coloca tras la oreja de la princesa. Ella ni siquiera se mueve._

—_No me mintáis. —Su voz es tan suave como la de la princesa—. No sois un peón. Sois la jugadora._

_Y ella esboza una sonrisa pequeña, minúscula, porque sabe que esas palabras son ciertas._

* * *

Los Sabios lo miran y Link determina que son como piezas de ajedrez, como torres y alfices —y puede que hasta reinas— que viven para proteger a una única pieza: el rey. Determina que el rey es Zelda, la princesa a la que conoce a pesar de no haberse encontrado jamás con ella.

—¡Ya casi hemos llegado, Link! —dice Navi revoloteando a su alrededor.

Sabe que el hada está nerviosa y, al mismo tiempo, asustada.

—Zelda te espera. Lo has logrado.

No sabe por qué, pero el hada y él se han distanciado. Sigue siendo su amiga más cercana, pero ya no lo es tanto como antes.

—Adelante, Héroe del Tiempo —le ordena el Sabio de la Luz con una voz que se marchita poco a poco como una flor—. La princesa y el gerudo esperan.

Sonríe y recorre la superficie de su espada con un dedo. Sabe —lo sabe, lo sabe— que el gerudo no es rival para él. Y siente que, de algún modo, el gerudo también lo sabe. Se imagina los gritos y la sangre y, antes de que se dé cuenta, sonríe. Su sonrisa es amplia; se asemeja a la de un lobo. No, a la de una bestia.

—Ya verás, Navi —le dice al hada—. Le haré suplicar clemencia. Se retorcerá por el suelo pidiendo piedad. Su sangre bañará mi espada. Y luego le arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos y...

—¡Link, para! —El grito del hada lo interrumpe y se gira hacia ella. Nerviosa, agita las alas y vuela de un lado para otro—. Me estás asustando —dice en voz baja—. Solo tienes que matarlo.

—Oh, lo haré, Navi. Lo haré. —Saborea la promesa en sus labios. Sabe a sangre.

* * *

_El tablero está cada vez más vacío: casi coincide la soledad absoluta de la habitación que solo ocupan él, ella, el tablero y las sillas. Lo enfurece, lo indigna. El caballero se acerca, como siempre hace. Lo vuelve loco._

_Todos están muertos. Todos han desaparecido, hasta la poderosa reina ha caído ante el caballero. Se pregunta cómo puede seguir adelante el caballero, qué clase de poder alberga una pieza tan pequeña. Pregunta y pregunta y pregunta, pero la respuesta se le escapa._

_Solo le quedan unos peones y su rey. Ella aún cuenta con piezas en su poder; aunque lograse matar al caballero..._

_No. Si matase al caballero todo se desmoronaría. Sonríe, y no se da cuenta de ello hasta que ella arquea una de sus cejas rubias. Con un gesto frío y vacío como una lápida, toma un peón y lo mueve. Rodean al caballero y se ríe._

_La princesa se le queda mirando. Él piensa que es como una pintura: hermosa, pero hecha únicamente de capas y nada más. Primero, tonos negros y grises de base. Bajo todos los colores fuertes y vivos no hay más que blanco y gris, el vacío y el pecado. No es tan inocente._

_E inocente o no, no es una amenaza. Clava su mirada furiosa en ella, quien mueve a su caballero. Una batalla silenciosa de piezas embravecidas. Piezas muertas, se dice a sí mismo._

_Ella mueve una pieza._

* * *

El caballero se encuentra al pie de las escaleras. Las manos ansiosas por moverse, anhela empuñar su espada, anhela matar. La tiene tan cerca, está tan cerca de la princesa que puede sentirla. Siente también el poder inmenso del Rey del Desierto, que arde como fuego por sus venas. Está ansioso.

Navi permanece en silencio y se pregunta qué le pasa a su compañera. Decide ignorarla: ahora mismo, lo único que le importa es la princesa y el fragor de la batalla.

Sube un escalón y prosigue su marcha. Se le tensan los músculos bajo la túnica del bosque cuando nota movimiento en la escalera. Maldice y empuña su espada: un montón de monstruos y un stalfos, hechos de hueso y odio. Sonríe.

—Sencillo, ¿no, Navi? —pregunta, más a sí mismo que al hada. Ella lo ignora. Empuña su espada, en una danza hermosa. Los monstruos mueren; lame la sangre de la hoja. Es un sabor amargo: le gusta.

Después de todo, no eran rival para él. Se levanta y sigue subiendo, subiendo, subiendo las escaleras de caracol de mármol y la alfombra rojo sangre. Piensa que le gustaría quedarse con el castillo —también con la chica— solo para él.

* * *

_El tablero se desvanece: no queda nada. Los peones han muerto, se han ido, los han aplastado. Ella los destruyó. No, no ella: el caballero. Las casillas del color de la sangre están vacías y solo queda una pieza: el orgulloso rey._

_El rey está más cerca con cada movimiento. De vez en cuando, ella lo mira y sonríe. Sigue con esa sonrisa mordaz y piensa que quizá —solo quizá— es más poderosa que el caballero._

_Mueve el rey. El caballero se acerca. El corazón le salta en el pecho, choca contra el metal de su armadora. Ahora se siente pesado, hasta molesto. ¿Por qué la lleva si no lo va a proteger? Gruñe. Es injusto, injusto, ¡tan injusto!_

_El poderoso rey huyendo de un diminuto caballero. La mira y le clava sus ojos abrasadores, se le tensan los fuertes músculos bajo su ropa escarlata. El caballero se acerca y él está aterrado. El caballero no tiene donde esconderse y él lo mueve._

_El caballero lo sigue. Ganondorf llega a la conclusión de que es un ballet macabro, un baile que el público se muere de ganas por ver. Huye otra vez. El caballero lo sigue. Mira a la muchacha. Los cabellos dorados caen sobre la piel pálida y los ojos vacíos, pero él sabe que se está divirtiendo. Mueve otra vez al rey._

_El caballero lo sigue. El rey huye. Lo sigue. Huye. Lo sigue. ¡Huye!_

_Lo mueve otra vez. Y entonces, cuando ya es demasiado tarde, Ganondorf se da cuenta de que este es su último error. El chico, el caballero, la diminuta pieza sin vida no es ninguna amenaza. Es la muchacha, la jugadora._

_La mira. Ella sonríe: lo sabía desde el principio._

* * *

Link se tensa: solo una vez y por costumbre. Empuña su magna espada y sigue adelante: nada lo puede detener ahora. Lo matará. Nada puede pararlo nunca jamás, nunca jamás.

La puerta se alza ante sí. Sonríe más. El Rey del Desierto y la princesa están tras las puertas, tan cerca. El momento está ante él y lo toma entre sus manos. Siente el ardor de la batalla, la sangre, el sabor, la victoria.

Es toda suya, solo suya.

* * *

_Zelda suelta una risa tonta, etérea y estúpida. No es típico de ella. Se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y mueve otra vez el caballero. De todas formas, es una estupidez porque..._

_... el jaque mate está a su alcance. Ahora solo está jugando con él. Es lo único que ha hecho desde el principio. Ganondorf clava sus ojos en ella. Ella mira las diminutas gotas de sudor que tiene la parte superior de la frente y en el cuello._

_Y no importa. La partida es suya, como siempre fue. Nunca fue de Ganondorf. Va a ganar, puede sentirlo. Verlo. El caballero no es el ganador, sino la jugadora. No es el caballero quien ostenta el poder, sino la jugadora. La líder. La marionetista._

_Ganondorf siente pánico y la mira y, por una vez, por una sola vez, sus ojos leoninos ya no son de león: son los ojos de un cerdo a punto de ser sacrificado. Y ella llega a la conclusión de que es perversamente hermoso._

_Mueve el caballero hacia delante en su jugada final. Él cierra los ojos. La princesa extiende un dedo delicado, envuelto en un guante, y tira la pieza rojo sangre._

_Cae el rey._

_Golpea el tablero de casillas rojas y blancas antes de rodar adelante, parándose justo delante de él. Guarda silencio._

—_Jaque mate._

* * *

Empuña la espada y el rey salta hacia atrás. Es inmensamente poderoso e inmensamente ágil, pero el peso de la armadura lo entorpece, lo entorpece... El caballero sonríe: sabe que va a ganar.

La princesa prepara el arco y dispara una flecha. El rey da una voltereta hacia un lado y desenvaina las dos espadas largas y delgadas que tiene en la cintura. Una vuela hacia Zelda, que levanta el arco gigantesco en el último momento. La espada se queda clavada en el arco como una espina que Link la ve sacar.

La otra gira hacia él como una tormenta. Salta un lado, pero la espada le roza la pierna, dejando una línea serrada.

—Link —dice Navi. Sabe que está preocupada, casi oye cómo le late el corazón—. Estás sangrando.

Hace caso omiso.

—Lo sé. —La sangre no le molesta ni cuando le mancha la túnica, porque sabe, sabe, sabía desde el principio, que ya ha ganado.

Empuña la Espada Maestra y la blande hacia delante. Las platas choca una con otra: es la música más hermosa que jamás ha oído. Da una voltereta hacia un lado y se protege otra vez con su escudo. La espada le araña la otra pierna y suelta un único grito de dolor, pero eso no es nada en comparación con la victoria.

Siente cómo ella sonríe al sacar una flecha dorada. Le maravilla que ni siquiera titubee. Tensa la cuerda y tira la flecha de luz, que se clava en el rey, paralizándolo. Abre la boca y sus ojos, que una vez fueron tan dorados, pierden su expresión. Y Ganondorf suelta una carcajada, una carcajada salvaje.

Ahora le toca a él.

Se mueve de un lado para otro, rápido, rápido, tan rápido, y prepara la espada. Sus brazos están preparados. El rey se ríe, se ríe, se ríe. El ruido lo desconcierta.

—¡Lo sabía desde el principio! —ruge el rey y se gira para señalar a Zelda—. ¡Eras tú! ¡Jamás fue el caballero! ¡Jamás fueron las piezas! ¡Tú eras quien los controlaba!

Link se pregunta qué ocurre.

Se gira hacia Zelda, que guarda el arco. Clava sus ojos en los suyos y sonríe. Ganondorf se gira de nuevo hacia Link:

—Muchacho —dice con voz ronca— solo eres una pieza de ajedrez, un caballero...

Ya ha tenido suficiente. Gruñendo como un animal, empuña la Espada Maestra. La victoria, el baño de sangre, está a su alcance. Todo está ahí. Lo saborea en sus labios.

Ganondorf se ríe.

—Hermoso. Tan, tan hermoso —dice el rey gerudo, hasta cuando la espada se dirige adelante, adelante, adelante justo hacia la débil carne de su cuello. La cabeza rueda, ojos dorados y cabellos como el fuego.

Cae el rey.

Zelda camina a su lado y él la mira a los ojos. Azules, como imaginaba que eran, como sabía que eran aunque jamás la haya conocido aquí.

—Jaque mate —susurra.

Una parte de él espera que lo tome entre sus brazos o que le sonría. Pero no lo hace.

En su lugar, camina con largos pasos hacia el centro del salón, donde se apila la alfombra escarlata. La esquiva con facilidad y se dirige hacia el trono gigantesco y bañado en oro que se encuentra al final del salón. Se sienta en él y cruza las piernas, serena. Los ojos le brillan.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta.

* * *

**- FIN -**

* * *

**N. de A.: Hmmm. No me preguntes de qué iba esto, porque la verdad NO LO SÉ. ;A;. Es tan divertido escribir a una Zelda malvada. Ni idea.**


End file.
